In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,158 and 4,267,684 I have disclosed a container for delicate articles substantially as described above and methods for forming the package.
While the package shown in the above patents is very desirable, the methods for its production described therein have been found to be less suited for mass production. It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method which will produce the package described in the above patents in a manner more suitable for automated production.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a similar package in which the outer envelope is filled with a polymeric foam which tightly embraces the article, or in which the outer envelope is filled with a liquid, e.g., water, which may afterwards be frozen.